


Porn and Candy

by jaded_and_restless



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_and_restless/pseuds/jaded_and_restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby comes with gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ's hardtime100 community.

“Porn and candy." Chris grinned, peeking inside the large paper bag. “My favorite combo.”

Toby flashed him an awkward smile, remembering the lone pack of socks he gave Keller last week. He hoped this would make up for it.

“Hustler, Playboy,…and Busty Asian Beauties? This is new.”

“First issue, actually,” Toby supplied. Trust Keller to know every kind of skin mag in circulation. He watched as his lover popped a jawbreaker into his mouth, slowly rolling it around, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. 

Such childlike glee over his meager offerings.

Toby looked away. He couldn’t stand it.


End file.
